The present invention relates to an apparatus for moistening the adhesive coating on a postage stamp, envelope or the like and more particularly concerns a novelty device for performing this function.
Due to the unpleasant taste of adhesive coatings placed upon postage stamps, envelopes and the like, many persons using such articles dislike licking the coating with their tongue. Many other persons object to licking stamps for reasons of health and sanitation or personal propensities. For these or other reasons, it is desirable to moisten the adhesive coating by means which do not include the use of the human mouth.
Further, many people obtain great satisfaction from novelty devices. Therefore, for many people, it is desirable to present an apparatus for performing the highly useful function of moistening adhesive coatings in a novelty arrangement.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for moistening adhesive coating on postage stamps, envelopes and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a moistening apparatus which maintains a moistening member disposed within a liquid immediately prior to contacting the moistening member with a postage stamp or the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to present a moistening apparatus which is packaged in a novelty arrangement.